Can You Kill Me?
by Eustacia-Anca
Summary: Allen Walker is an assassin. One day, he is ordered to assassinate a man named Yu Kanda, who just so happens to be his lover. Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man. AU. Yullen.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

It was the dead of the night. Allen Walker stood underneath a tree, observing the house of a man with a pair of binoculars in hand. He had on a white cloak and a mask, a dead giveaway in the night. A few moments later, the lights in the house were switched off. He put on a smirk which showed his confidence.

"Bye, bye…traitor."

And with that, he turned around to head in the opposite direction. He clicked a button in his hand and the house behind him burst into flames, the flames brightening up the whole sky.

* * *

><p>A day later…<p>

Allen Walker placed the report on the table.

"That is the end of my report." He glanced at his supervisor, Komui, for a moment before heading towards the exit. Before he could leave, Komui stopped him with a question.

"Are you sure you want to be an assassin, Allen?"

"Yes, and I won't be changing my mind any time soon." Allen answered his supervisor in a somewhat icy tone before bowing his head to show respect and left, leaving the room in a slight haste. A sigh escaped his lips as he headed to his house, which was not that far off, and hoped that the rest of the day would turn out okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me if I should continue my story! If I do, my updates will be slow since I'll be writing my other fic! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Allen walked to the front of the oak door and took out his key from his pocket. Just as he was about to open the door, it was opened from the inside. Allen jumped back on reflex and relaxed when he saw who it was.

"Kanda, you scared me! It seems your hearing is as good as always." Kanda smirked and pulled Allen into the house.

"Welcome home, bean sprout." Kanda used the nickname that he had given to Allen, a wicked smirk on his face as Allen pouted unconsciously.

"The name's Allen! And I'm back!" Allen retorted and took in the sight of Kanda in an apron. He blushed when he realized that he was staring and quickly closed the door behind him. Kanda merely grinned and dragged Allen to the kitchen, leading him to the chair. He took off the apron he was wearing and placed it on the kitchen counter.

"You didn't even come back home last night." Kanda said as he sat down on the chair opposite Allen. Allen rested his head in his hands and sighed.

"I know. I had to work overtime at the eatery so I just rented a room in a motel for the night." Kanda patted Allen's head affectionately and ruffled his hair. A worried look was on his face.

"You work far too much. You need to rest too." Kanda held Allen's face in his hands to look into his eyes. Allen felt his heart clench painfully at lying to his lover. He touched the hand that was caressing his face and leaned into it. He smiled and stood up to hug Kanda, taking in his smell.

"I know, Kanda. I know. Let's just eat something, shall we?" Allen said against Kanda's neck, breathing his scent once more. Kanda nodded his head and the two lovers had their meal, talking about the recent events in their lives.

* * *

><p>At Komui's office…<p>

"This will be your next job, Allen. Start work immediately." Allen nodded his head and took the report on Komui's table. It was going to be a really long day.

* * *

><p>A few hours later…<p>

Allen reached his target's house in the middle of the night. He twirled the dagger in his hand and sneaked into the house. It was truly a pity that he was not allowed to use bombs for this assassination.

Tyki Mikk. That was the target's name. He sure sounded like a rich guy. Not that he cared. He would have to finish this job fast if he wanted Kanda to stop worrying.

Allen entered the house through the window, landing lightly on his feet. He looked around and headed to the room which looked like a bedroom, making sure that no sound was made as he crept there.

When he approached the room, however, he saw that the room door had been left ajar.

'You fool…' Allen thought and he opened the door quickly but quietly, afraid that the door would make squeaky sounds. The sight that met him shocked him greatly but he kept his mouth shut, trying to comprehend what he was seeing. There stood a man with a sword, slashing at the target he was supposed to assassinate. The target fell to the ground with a short scream, which was cut off by the man covering his mouth.

Silence filled the room as Allen remained in the same spot, not knowing what to do. The man finally turned to him and Allen saw that he had a black mask covering half of his face. Both stared at each other, trying to read the other's expression, but unable to do so due to the masks on each other's face.

"Damn it…" Allen muttered as panic rose in his chest and he left the room in a hurry, noticing that the man had long hair just before he left.

* * *

><p>At Komui's office…<p>

Allen sat down on the couch, a fearful look on his face.

"Who do you think that guy was? Do you think that I'll get caught? Crap…Komui, answer me!" Allen snapped at Komui, who had been silent this whole time. Komui sent him a reassuring look and finally spoke.

"Don't worry, Allen. I'm sure you won't get caught. After all, that guy couldn't have been able to see you properly, seeing as you had your hood and mask on you. Even if you do, the Order will handle the problem properly." Allen nodded his head stiffly and sighed. He said his farewells and left for home, wanting to see Kanda to forget his troubles.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to those who reviewed! Please review! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Kanda leaned back against his chair and took a look at the clutter of papers on his table. He sighed and looked at the clock hanging on the wall. It was ten in the evening. Allen should have been home by now. He reached out for his spectacles resting among the messy pile and picked up a piece of paper from the ground, putting it back on the table.

It had been three years since Kanda had started killing others. He owned an organization called Mugen and his job was to finish whatever his parents had not. Right before they had been killed, they had ordered him to take charge of their organization and kill the remaining people left on their list. Kanda, having no choice in the matter, obeyed his parents' last wishes. Three years on, he was finally left with one person to assassinate. Just one more and he could be free from this curse of his.

Kanda cleared the papers on his table and took out a file which contained only a piece of paper. He skipped the name and looked at the age of his target. It seemed like his last target would be turning fifteen that year. Poor boy, he was going to have to die at such a young age.

Kanda flipped to the next page and glanced at the top. It showed the date at which the picture had been taken. It had been taken two years ago. His eyes travelled downwards and he tensed up completely when he saw the picture of his target. White hair, scar on the left side of the face and a deformed arm. But what confirmed his suspicions was the innocent smile that seemed to radiate right from the boy's inner being. He felt like someone was squeezing his heart as he felt it tighten painfully, breaths coming out unevenly. He knew that he would be murdering this target, as this freedom was something he yearned for greatly. Guilt flooded his heart and he rested his head on the table, amidst the mess. A small muttering could be heard.

"Allen, I'm sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to those who reviewed previously!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

"Wait Allen, you have another mission!" Komui called out just before Allen exited the room. Allen paused in his steps and turned around. Taking the file on Komui's table, he flipped it open in a bored manner and it was obvious that he was not really reading the mission. He stopped flipping all of a sudden and with eyes wide, went back to the first page. His heart skipped a beat and he felt all the blood draining from his face.

'_No, no, no! Everything was just a coincidence!' _That was what his mind screamed at him, but what he was seeing was completely contradictory to his thoughts.

'_The name, the birth date and everything else had to be a coincidence!' _Allen could only wish that his thoughts were true. With tear-filled eyes, he let his gaze drop to the floor, stubbornly refusing to let the tears fall. The paper in the file flipped to the other page and revealed a picture. Wet blobs stained the picture and Allen covered his mouth with a hand, muffling his sobs with it. All this while, Komui remained oblivious to Allen's reaction and continued to do his paperwork.

"If you don't want to do this mission, I can get someone else to…"

"No, I'll do it." Allen cut Komui off, making sure that Komui could not see his expression. If it was someone else who did the assassination, he would not be able to forgive himself for letting his lover go so easily.

Allen exited the room, tears running down his face. The wind blew in his face and the tears dripped down even faster as the image of his lover appeared in his mind. He would always welcome Allen home with a hug, regardless of what mood he was in.

This mission, was definitely one that he could not avoid. That was what Allen thought as he staggered towards a pillar and rested his back on it. Sliding down the pillar, he rested his head in his knees and his cries came in full force, and among it, a single word could be heard.

"Yu!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to those who reviewed!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Allen raised his hand to turn the doorknob and paused. He had to compose himself before facing Kanda. He rubbed at his face and hoped that his eyes were not puffy from crying. All of a sudden, the door swung open and Allen plastered on a fake smile, only to face a pissed off Kanda.

"Kanda?" Allen asked questioningly, hoping that his mask would be able to fool Kanda. Kanda, with that scowl still present, grabbed Allen's wrist to the point of hurting and pulled him into the house. Allen winced and froze when Kanda pulled him into an embrace.

"I'm sorry…"

"What for?" Allen asked against Kanda's neck, wrapping his arms around Kanda's frame. _'I should be the one who's sorry.' _

Kanda widened his eyes in shock when he realized that he had said the words out loud. He shook his head and closed his eyes, enjoying that short moment with Allen. He probably would never be able to do that again. His eyes shot open when something wet trickled down his neck. He grabbed Allen's shoulders and pulled him away, freezing when he saw Allen crying. He used a thumb to wipe away Allen's tears and pulled him into another embrace, knowing not to ask any questions._ 'I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.' _

A few seconds later, Kanda let go of him and dragged him to the living room. His face brightened when an idea came to him and he smiled slightly.

"Let's go to the beach tomorrow, okay?" Allen looked up in shock and nodded his head, deciding that waiting one more day would not hurt. He wanted to stay with Kanda as long as he could. Leaning back into the sofa he was sitting on, he closed his eyes and sleep soon came, taking his mind to the world of nothingness. Unknown to Allen, Kanda had tears in the corners of his eyes.

"If you keep making me look at you, I won't be able to do this job anymore…Allen." A small tear trickled down his cheek and he turned his face away, not wanting to look pathetic, even if Allen was sleeping. Wiping away his tears, he picked up Allen from the sofa and carried him to the bedroom, pulling the covers over Allen. A kiss was placed on Allen's forehead and Kanda gave one last sad look at him, before going to the training room to clear his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to those who reviewed!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Allen rested his head on Kanda's lap, smiling in contentment. They were on the sand, watching the sunset. Just then, Allen's phone rang. Seeing that the caller was Komui, Allen stood up and excused himself to take the phone call.

"Hello?"

"_Oh hi, Allen-kun! I'm sorry to tell you this but you're going to have to finish that mission by today. That's all. Bye bye!" _Komui ended the connection on the other end and Allen was left standing on the sand, eyes widened by a fraction. He had been hoping to avoid his job, but now, he was left with no choice. Placing his phone in his pocket, he walked back towards Kanda, a smile on his face. Sitting down beside Kanda, he fingered the dagger in his sleeve. Avoiding the other's gaze, he hugged Kanda for what would probably be the last time.

"I love you, Kanda." Since his head was resting on Kanda's shoulder, Kanda could not see the expression on Allen's face.

"And I'm sorry…" With that said, Allen grabbed the hilt of his dagger and closed his eyes, plunging it towards Kanda. His eyes snapped open, however, when he felt something cold resting against his neck.

'_No way. There is no freaking way that Kanda is…' _Pulling himself away Kanda, he stiffened when he saw Kanda holding a sword.

"Kanda?" Allen asked. He remembered that he had seen such a sword before. When was it? In the midst of his cloudy mind, he finally found his answer. _'It was during the Tyki Mykk assassination! There was this guy with long hair…' _

Backing away from Kanda, Allen stumbled and landed on the sand ungracefully. Kanda towered over him with that sword in hand, an unreadable expression on his face. Resigning himself to his fate, Allen closed his eyes.

"Oi, bean sprout." An annoyed grunt was heard. Allen opened his eyes one at a time and saw Kanda holding his hand out to him. Taking Kanda's outstretched hand timidly, Allen stood up with the help of Kanda.

"Aren't you going to kill me?" Kanda got into his fighting stance as he heard the question.

"I want to make this a fair battle, seeing that you also have to kill me. Not that you can." Kanda snorted in reply and he tightened his grip on his sword, charging at Allen with a war cry. Allen immediately parried the attack, before aiming to kick at Kanda's stomach. Kanda merely smirked and grabbed Allen's leg, then dodged an attack from Allen's fist.

"Not bad, bean sprout. Not bad at all." Kanda said after the two broke apart. He looked to the side and saw that the sun was almost down. He would have to finish this quickly.

"Don't underestimate me, Kanda!" Allen shouted, fury in his eyes. Allen threw his dagger at Kanda and it grazed Kanda's shoulder slightly. Caught off guard, Kanda quickly composed himself and took advantage of the situation, seeing that Allen was weaponless. Or not. Allen took out a dagger from his other sleeve and the two men charged at each other, a look of excitement on both their faces.

A clash of metal was heard and Allen was seen holding his side, blood seeping out of the wound. Kanda, on the other hand, was seen pulling a dagger out of his arm. He winced slightly and threw the bloodied dagger on the ground.

"Che…Looks like you got injured, bean sprout." Kanda said as he spat blood out of his mouth.

"Same goes to you, BaKanda." A wry chuckle was shared between the two and it soon erupted into laughter. A few moments later, an awkward silence filled the air.

"You still alive there?" Kanda asked the figure collapsed on the ground. A grunt was heard and Kanda helped Allen up, pulling him close. Kanda bent down till he could feel Allen's breath on his face. Allen's cheeks were dusted pink and he was for once glad that he had magnificent hearing abilities. The way that Allen's heartbeat kept beating erratically as he went closer was amusing. Pausing for a while, he admired Allen's face for a moment.

Allen felt his head heating up as Kanda came closer and closer to him. _'Damn it. Why was he reacting like this? And why was Kanda doing this in the middle of their battle? Ugh, screw logic.' _Allen grabbed the collar of Kanda's shirt forcefully and pressed their lips together, smiling as he saw Kanda's dumbfounded face. Closing his eyes, he savoured the taste of Kanda and unconsciously licked Kanda's lips. Eyes shot open when he realized what he had done and a blush crept its way to his face. Just when he was about to pull away, he felt something wet against his lips, which felt a lot like a tongue.

"Eeep!"

A tongue entered his mouth, exploring it and Allen blushed harder, unable to find the strength to pull away. Suddenly, the tongue receded and Kanda said something against his lips which sounded a lot like…Sorry? Allen froze and a tear slipped down his cheek as he felt a sword pierce him from the back. However, what hurt most was the pain in his heart as Kanda looked at him with utmost remorse. Pulling the sword out, Kanda threw it to the side and grabbed on to Allen before he could land on the sand. Cradling Allen close, he let his tears fall and whispered his apologies again and again.

"Yu, I…love…you." Allen whispered in between breaths, holding on to Kanda's shirt. Kanda's eyes wavered and he rested his forehead against Allen's.

"I'm glad that I didn't have to kill you in the end." Kanda bit his lip as sobs escaped his mouth.

"Idiot. I love you too, Allen." A look of happiness came over Allen and he loosened his grip on Kanda's shirt, hand falling limply to the side. Trembles came over Kanda's body and he let out a hoarse scream, crying in the darkness.

* * *

><p>3 years later…<p>

A rose was placed on a grave. A huge shadow was towered over the grave and words, though very faint, could be heard. Snow was seen falling behind the silhouette.

"Happy birthday, Allen."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to those who reviewed! This is the end of this story of mine! Hope you enjoyed it!<strong>


End file.
